


The Ninety-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [97]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, I'd like to thank Allison for the game</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ninety-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to thank Allison for the game

## The Ninety-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies.  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

(Tidbit File 96, bit #6) and Shirin for the 'interview' idea. (Tidbit File 96, bit #7) I hope Shirin will forgive me for borrowing her construct and adapting it. 

Everybody's been doing the "Jim and Blair are already lovers" scenario. I'd like to do the pre-slash/first time? scenario. To do this, I'll have to re-order the questions (and revise about two of them). I hope Allison won't mind. 

* * *

"Hey, Jim. Gotta favor to ask you." 

"What now, Sandburg?" 

"Well, one of my students is also a student in the Broadcast Communication Arts Department and they need to practice the interview format. Well, she asked if she could interview us because she wants to do a project about unusual households." 

"Unusual households? What's that got to do with us?" 

"Well, Jim, in case you haven't noticed, there are not very many households in Cascade like ours. You know, a cop and a student or even two guys our ages. And she knows me so she thought..." 

"Chief, I don't really know if I want someone digging into my home life, here." 

"Ah, c'mon, Jim, it'll be fun! Please?" 

"Your mother know you use that look?" 

"Hey, Jim, man, she _taught_ it to me. So...you wanna do it?" 

"Do it?" 

"The interview, Jim. You really _do_ have the attention span of a gerbil." 

"Oh, all right. But if it gets too weird, out they go." 

<Door opens>

"Ok, Maryanne, come on in!" 

"Sandburg!" 

"<chuckle>" 

"So...this is Jim." 

"Yep." 

"I see you're not the loquacious type, are you Jim?" 

"Nope." 

"Gonna be a tough interview. Well, why don't you guys sit over there on the couch and I'll just set up my camera here on the tripod and sit over there...um...ok, there. Thanks, Mr. Sandburg." 

"Blair." 

"Ok, thanks, Blair." 

"I guess I'll sort of trade off between the two of you -- that sound ok?" 

"Sure, sounds fair that way." 

"If you say so, Sandburg." 

"I want to thank you, Blair and Jim, for letting me do this interview. And you're being so helpful there, sitting close together like that for my camera." 

"Close together? This is where Sandburg and I always sit." 

"Don't look at _me,_ man." 

"Now, before coming over here, I talked to Mr...um...Blair a bit to get an idea what kinds of questions might be fun to ask. So here goes. As I understand it, when Blair moved in here, you had some house rules. Blair, which of Jim's house rules is your least favorite?" 

"You trying to get me in trouble? Ummm...well, I guess I'd have to go with not being able to play any music loud enough to be heard outside my room. For a couple of reasons that I won't get into, that's almost an impossibility." 

"Well, Jim? Is there a rule that Blair's broken that really gets your goat?" 

"Y'know, I haven't really been paying attention, anymore. We haven't even needed to talk about this stuff for over a year. I guess he's housebroken by now. Or maybe I'm just used to him. Funny, I can't really think of anything....Don't know why...." 

"Ok. Blair, what do you like to do with Jim the most?" 

"As scary as it can be, I really _enjoy_ assisting Jim on cases, going to crime scenes, and such. And I like when we go fishing together." 

"Yeah, Chief, like the fishing trips." 

"So...you mean, you guys aren't just roommates? You, like work and play together, also?" 

"Yep." 

[ -- To be continued -- ]  
Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #2  
(Continued from tidbit #1, this file) 

"So, Jim, I've noticed that Mr. Sandburg has a few sort of nervous habits. But sometimes people find those things endearing. Do you find any of his nervous habits endearing?" 

"Endearing? Y'know, he used to have more of those. He bounced, he grabbed at his hair, his voice used to crack. But he seems a lot calmer lately. Well, you _do,_ Chief. ...um ... _I_ know. He still sort of giggles when he's nervous. Kinda cute." 

"Cute!! Jim, 'cute'?" 

"Well, you know...yeah...it's kind of cute, Sandburg." 

"Ahem, guys? Ok, Blair, what is Jim's strongest characteristic?" 

"Seriously? I can't name just one. Loyalty is one. A kind of fairness: If you can get his attention, he'll give your idea its due. Doesn't reject it out of hand, does reality testing on it. I find that very honorable." 

"Jim, how does Blair help you the most?" 

"Well, he helps me with my job. But really, it's more like ...he helps me look 'outside the box,' puts unusual ideas together. Stuff like that." 

"So, Blair, what is Jim's greatest weakness?" 

"That's easy. The guy will NOT ask for help and if he's trying to protect you, he pushes you away from him. You'd think that a guy could figure out you can't protect someone if you're not around." 

"Sandburg." 

"Well, it's fucking true, man. You really gotta get over that." 

"Guys-guys. Um, Blair? What have you learned from Jim?" 

"Well, it's not a specific concrete _thing,_ but he's taught me a lot about what cops go through. Also, the importance of commitment." 

"He's learned that one well, too." 

"Aww, Jim..." 

[ -- To be continued -- ]  
Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #3  
(Continued from tidbit #2, this file) 

"So...Jim, is there any way that Blair's made you a better person?" 

"Yep." 

"Well...you wanna elaborate on that?" 

"Y'gotta realize that I've changed a lot..." 

"God, I'll say!" 

"Sandburg." 

"Sorry, go on." 

"I used to be a bit of a loner, a little hard to get closed to." 

"A little."  <chuckle>

"I think he's got me to open up a little, accept myself a bit more. ...And stuff...." 

"Blair, you told me that I shouldn't ask about Jim's history with women. I infer from that the women were..." 

"Scary." 

"Scary? So which one was the scariest, Blair?" 

"Sandburg?" 

"It's ok, Jim. You know, there have been many scary women but I'd have to say the scariest was one I never met. His mom." 

"My mom?" 

"Yeah, man. I mean, I could be _way_ off base here, but I figure if your mom had been a little more...available...when you were a kid, you wouldn't be hooking up with some of the really..." 

"That's enough, Chief, I get the point. But I don't really think Maryanne needs to hear all that -- ok? I won't say anything about your mom and you stay away from mine. Got it?" 

"Well, I guess that answers that question." 

"You guys ready for some silly questions? Kind of a breather from all the serious stuff?" 

"Please!" 

"So, Jim, what would you do if Blair cut his hair?" 

"His hair. Nothing, I guess." 

"How about if he cut it as short as yours?" 

"Not gonna happen." 

"I dunno, Jim, I might..." 

"Chief. Don't." 

"But why not, Jim?" 

"Just...don't." 

"But if I did?" 

"Don't even go there, Chief." 

"You got a 'thing' about my hair?" 

" <mumble>" 

"Jim?" 

"...." 

"Well, I guess we'll move on. Blair, Jim seems to like your hair. What is your favorite part of _Jim's_ body?" 

"What!!? Jim's _body_?" 

"Your turn, Chief."  <grin>

"Well, it's really hard to pick just one, to be honest. He's got great arms and a chest you would NOT believe. Well, I guess in this T-shirt, maybe you _can_ believe it." 

"Um...yeah, I see what you mean." 

"But then there's his smile. People don't get to see that very often but it's...beautiful!" 

"Chief? 'Beautiful'?" 

"Yeah, man. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." 

"Just a few more questions, guys. Jim, since you seem to like Blair's hair, do you like it better when it's tied up or when it's down?" 

"I don't know. That's kind of a fashion thing. I don't really get into fashion that much. I guess both have their advantages." 

"Advantages, Jim? You look at my hair and think 'advantages'?" 

"Well, I figure when it's up, it doesn't get in the way and if you get out of line, I can just yank on that ponytail of yours." 

"And if I wear it down?" 

"..." 

"Jim? You there, man?" 

"Let's just move on, shall we?" 

[ -- To be Continued -- ]  
Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #4  
(Continued from tidbit #3, this file) 

"So, Blair, what is Jim's greatest attribute?" 

"I think I've already answered that." 

"Ok, I guess you did. Most of the rest of my questions seem to be for Jim. On the light side, what would you do if Blair grew a mustache and hid that beautiful mouth?" 

"Hey, is this your project or are you doing this just to flirt with your teacher?" 

"Jim, she's just trying to keep it light. What's your problem?" 

"It's ok. If you don't want to answer the question..." 

"You want to know what _I_ would do if he grew a mustache? I don't see the big deal. I had one once." 

"Really, Jim? Why'd you shave it off, man?" 

"I wore it when I was in Vice. I shaved it off when I moved to Major Crimes, to change my image." 

"What would you think if _I_ grew one?" 

"Depends." 

"Depends?" 

"Yeah. You got a nice-lookin' mouth, Chief. Be a shame to hide it." 

"Well, Jim, you seem to like Blair's hair and mouth. I've noticed that he has...um...interesting eyes. How would you describe their color?" 

"Chief, turn your head this way. Well, they're blue." 

"You don't think Mr. Sandburg's eyes are, maybe, an unusual blue?" 

"I don't know. Look at me again, Blair. ...What was the question?" 

"My eyes, Jim. The color?" 

"Blue. How can I pin down the color? They keep getting darker the longer I look." 

"Ready for a silly one, Mr. Sandburg?" What do you think Jim would taste like?" 

<giggle> "Well, let's find out." 

"Aach!! Sandburg you licked my face! On camera!" 

"Yeah. So? You taste pretty good, too. Kinda salty. Why don't you taste me? I won't mind." 

"..." 

"Maybe we should get off the sillier questions. Jim, how would you feel or what would you do, if Blair moved out and got his own place?" 

"........................" 

"Jim?...Jim?...You know that's just a hypothetical, right?" 

"Chief? Sorry, Maryanne, I just can't...I...oh, god...I'll be back in a few minutes..." 

"Wow...I'm so sorry, Blair, I never thought it..." 

" ........................." 

"I'm really blowing this, aren't I? 

"No. No. I think you're actually doing something good here. I'm learning a lot." 

"Jim, are you feeling better? I really want to apologize if I've brought up some bad..." 

"No. It's ok. You couldn't know. _I_ didn't know." 

"Is it ok for me to continue?" 

"Sure, but let's wrap this up, soon, ok?" 

"Ok. Mr. Sandburg, you've said that you are Jim's partner. At work, I guess." 

"Um..." 

"So...do you believe you are the best partner for Jim?" 

"I hope so. I'd like to think so. I suppose there might be other people who can learn to --" 

"Stop right there, Chief. You are the _only_ partner for me. There can be no one else. Don't even _think_..." 

"You really...?" 

"There is no question. I don't even want to discuss it." 

(Maryanne looked from one to the other and chewed on her lip for a minute, wondering whether she should just stop or try to get some...ending to this.  <Maybe one more>) 

"Well, I guess I've hit on a nerve. I seem to be...really messed this thing up." 

"It's really ok, Maryanne. Are you done?" 

"Well, maybe one last question. If you never want him to move out and you don't want..." 

"What?" 

"Have you ever considered Blair as..." 

"Well, if a guy said all this stuff to _me,_ I'd be thinking ...Well, I know they don't let guys get married in this state but... " 

"Jim? What's that look?" 

"..........." 

"Maryanne, I think you better turn off the camera." 

"Chief? Permanent partners, buddy?" 

"Maryanne, I think it's time for you to leave; Jim and I have something to discuss." 

<Slamming of door>

\--finis-- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #5  
ObSenad 

(Re: Fred Phelps' family protesting in Canada) 

Blair sighed as he looked up from the news headlines currently displayed on his laptop computer. "I don't know why they think they have the right to go to another country, protest and burn that country's flag. Especially since they spew such a message of hate!" 

Jim glanced over at his lover. "Who's they?" 

"Oh Fred Phelps' people--they were in Ottawa and protested in front of some of the churches there, on Sunday, and they had the gall to burn the Canadian flag. I mean it's one thing to burn the flag of your own country--but of another country you're just visiting? And good ol' Fred wasn't there, he sent his daughter. She says it was because he was protesting elsewhere. I think he's scared from his last run into Canada," Blair said. 

"From what I read, Chief, there were only ten protesters, and half were related to Phelps' so it doesn't sound like the locals are getting too involved. Besides, Canadians might get upset with them burning the flag, but they're more likely to ignore him than get angry and make a big fuss. That's just the way they are," Jim said. 

"That's kinda stereotypical, isn't it?" Blair asked. 

"It may be, but it's true," Jim finished. 

\--the end-- 

Author's Note: And it is true, 'cuz it didn't even make the front page of the paper, it was on page 4 or 5. 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

"Oh, please." <snort>

"What's so funny Jim?" 

"Just checking my e-mail." 

"Yeah, so. And???" 

"OK, keep you shirt on, B." 

"B?" 

"Yeah - I was just reading a joke a friend sent me and it made me think of you." 

"A joke made you think of me. <I'm not sure if I should be upset or not. > It had better be good, Ellison." 

"OK, Chief, here it is: 

It's Christmas time and a little girl is taken to see Santa at the mall. Finally it's her turn to sit on Santa's lap. 

Santa: 'Ho Ho Ho, and have you been a good little Girl?' 

Girl: 'Yes Santa, I've been very good.' 

Santa: 'So what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?' 

Girl: 'I want a Barbie Doll and a G.I. Joe.' 

Santa: 'But sweetheart, doesn't Barbie always come with Ken?' 

Girl: 'No, Santa, Ken's a wimp, but Barbie always comes with G.I. Joe.'" 

"Um, Jim, why does this make you think of me?" 

"'cause I'm gonna be your G.I. Jim." 

end 

Vic. (aka bkwrm)  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

Author's note: Somebody sent this to me and for some odd reason, my first thought was to share it with my listsibs. 

Subject: t-shirts for women who take no shit!! 

  1. I'm busy. You're ugly. Have a nice day. 
  2. Warning: I have an attitude and I know how to use it. 
  3. Remember my name - you'll be screaming it later. 
  4. Of course I don't look busy... I did it right the first time. 
  5. Why do people with closed minds always open their mouths? 
  6. I'm multi-talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time. 
  7. Do NOT start with me. You will NOT win. 
  8. You have the right to remain silent, so please SHUT UP. 
  9. Don't piss me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies. 
  10. Guys have feelings too. But like... who cares? 
  11. I don't just believe in miracles. I rely on them. 
  12. Next mood swing: 6 minutes. 
  13. I hate everybody, and you're next. 
  14. Please don't make me kill you. 
  15. And your point is... 
  16. I used to be schizophrenic, but we're OK now. 
  17. All stressed out and no one to choke. 
  18. I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people. 
  19. How can I miss you if you won't go away? 
  20. Sorry if I looked interested. I'm not. 



* * *

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" Jim glanced over his shoulder to where his lover was working at the table. He finished putting coffee in the pot and then turned back to resurrecting last night's meal for a second performance tonight. 

"Wanna buy a t-shirt?" 

"Not right at this moment. Why?" 

"Well, our listsibs are getting pretty fired up about the network canceling our favourite show and ignoring the re-run ratings so they're talking about marching on headquarters with these special t-shirts made up. Actually, I rather like some of them. Pretty funny - and they'd sure get their message across." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, come and look." 

Jim left the disaster of a meal and wandered over to where Blair sat, taking his time to settle behind the beautiful man and draw him back against his body. Only then did he look at the screen. 

"So?" Blair asked, laughter only barely contained. 

"Well," Jim murmured, hiding his smile, "Number four explains quite a bit about you." 

"Four? What?" 

Jim didn't allow the protest to go very long. He wasn't finished yet. "And, really, number five doesn't explain anything about you at all." 

"Uh?" 

"But number six? Yeah, baby, that's you down to a T." 

Blair groaned at the pun and pulled the arms wrapped around him until Jim had to lean over. Only then did Blair press a short kiss to his cheek. "So, destroying my reputation aside, which would you choose for a t-shirt?" 

"No question at all." Jim had already forgotten the screen and was busy making other discoveries all to do with the effects of Sandburg curls on sentinel senses. Not exactly the first time he'd run this experiment but he'd learned over the last few years that it never hurt to put the effort into gathering more data. Who knew that falling in love with Sandburg would turn him into this kind of dedicated scientist? 

"So? Which one?" Blair's voice was somewhat disjointed. 

"I'll have a black t-shirt, my size - with a Number 3 message on it." 

"Number three?" 

Jim let him go just enough so he could look at the screen. He could almost hear the smile muscles exercising before his guide slid out of his chair and into Jim's arms. "Number three. Oh yeah!" 

Jack  


* * *

Tidbit #8  
ObSenad 

"Oh no. Please don't tell me this." 

"Jim, please don't tell me you messed up my computer." 

"What?" 

"You are sitting there and moaning about something and it doesn't sound good, sooo What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Computer?" 

"Look I didn't do anything to your computer but might have messed up someone else's." 

"Huh? how did you do that one big guy?" 

"Well a listsib asked for a copy of her own work and I happened to have it saved, so I sent it to her as an attachment. Unfortunately I also sent it to the entire list. The Listmoms just called me on it." 

"So what's the big deal man?" 

"Well, they said, and I quote, 'You probably already realize that you sent an attached file to senad, huh? And that we ask folks not to do that, as it can crash some people's computers.' I didn't mean to do it, Chief." 

"OK, so now you know better, and it won't happen again, right?" 

"(sigh) Yeah, but now I have another problem." 

"What? Come on, man, maybe I can help." 

"OK, Chief, how do I send someone a copy of a story if I don't make an attachment?" 

"Sorry, Jim, I have no idea. But hey, man, ask the list. I'm sure with all the stories being asked for and sent someone else does." 

(smile) "That's one of the reasons I keep you around, Chief, by far not the first reason, but just one of them." 

"Oh yeah, so tell me, what's the first reason?" 

"Oh, that's easy." 

"So, OK, what is it?" 

"Sex." 

**"SEX???"**

"Yep, sex." 

"Jim, we don't have sex." 

"Well, now, Blair, that's the second thing I want to fix tonight." 

Vic. (aka bkwrm)  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

Author's Note: This little poem popped into my head a few weeks back so I thought I'd use it as my ObSenad. When I wrote it I was thinking about Jim's five senses, so even though it doesn't mention Jim and Blair, it _is_ about them. 

He kissed his lover's sweet lips  
-once again.  
Felt his love burn hot  
-deep within.  
Tasted their surrender  
-on his skin.  
Smelled evidence of what they'd done  
-where they'd been.  
Heard the quickly beating heart  
-and then.  
Saw the light and knew it couldn't  
-be a sin. 

debraC 

* * *

End The Ninety-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
